1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid applicator devices that may be used to apply a liquid, cream, lotion, emulsion or other fluid to a surface. The present invention is particularly useful for applying lotions and body treatments to the body and head. The present invention applicator devices include a handle with fluid storage, as well as a manifold dispensing member and a rolling applicator member. This applicator member has a thick area for large contact applications, and a thinner area at the end for smaller contact areas, i.e., small rolling or end dabbing, such as for the face or other areas smaller than the torso and body. Thus, the present invention devices are useful for suntan applications fluid makeup applications, skin treatment applications, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following prior art is representative of the state of the art in the field of applicator devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,743 describes an apparatus for applying a sun tan lotion to a hard to reach area of a user""s skin having an applicator rotatably supported by a shaft extending from an elongated handle traversing a user""s palm, the applicator having a compressible layer of closely spaced wick-like absorbent fiber bundles extending generally outwardly from a mat supported on a hollow cylindrical base, the base including a split cylinder grip member contained in a channel along an inner surface for frictional retention of the shaft, the apparatus also including a container for immersion of the applicator in a supply of lotion having an inner surface sufficient in size to create a clearance around an immersed applicator for non-piston travel of the applicator and an opening sized for interference with the compressible layer of the applicator, the apparatus further including an exit reservoir extending from said opening having an outwardly expanding portion for containment and return of liquid separated from said applicator externally of the opening of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,590 describes a sun bathing sponge applicator for applying lotion to the human body, which comprises a cylindrical applicator head having an outer face connected to an elongated handle. The applicator head comprises a reservoir within the head for storing lotion and has a plurality of holes placed throughout the outer face of the head for dispensing the lotion stored in the reservoir. A sponge is affixed to the head to absorb the lotion and to facilitate even application of lotion to one""s body. The sponge applicator further comprises a sliding assembly for pushing out lotion stored inside the reservoir, thereby permitting the user to selectively dispense the lotion as it is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,661 describes the present invention that contemplates a fluid applicator useful for applying a fluid in a uniform and discrete manner to a remote surface wherein said applicator has a fibrous pad which is saturated and retains the fluid until applied to a surface, a valve or throttle means to control the amount of fluid in the fibrous pad and a telescoping handle element which can be extended to provide an elongate handle for reaching remote areas and to expose a cylindrical fluid vessel having a flexible wall which is compressed to extrude fluid therefrom and into the fibrous pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,720 describes a liquid applicator that includes a combined liquid container and handle with an axially extending, liquid permeable sleeve. An elongated tube having apertures throughout its length provides internal support for the sleeve and valve means provides controlled flow of the liquid from the container, through the tube and to the permeable sleeve. In another embodiment the applicator consists of an elongated arm having an applicator head at one end, the other end having a threaded or snap connection for attachment to a squeeze type container. A plastic tube extends from the head to the container attachment and is enclosed by the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,732 describes an applicator for dispensing small amounts of fluid that comprises a first inner cylindrical body provided with a top portion and a bottom portion and at least one side opening. This body is connected with a fluid dispensing device at one end. A second outer cylindrical body is in tight contact with the inner body at one point in proximity of the top portion and at another point in proximity of the bottom portion of the inner body. The outer body comprises a plurality of ribs, orifices between the ribs; two solid ledges holding the ribs at the upper and the lower end, an upper and a lower overhang, and an absorbing element held between the overhangs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,943 describes a paint roller apparatus comprising: a hollow bottle like handle fabricated of pliable material and forming a paint receptacle, said handle having a threaded neck of reduced diameter and a shoulder adjacent thereto; a rigid tube communicating with said handle; a one piece cylindrical cap secured to said tube; said cap having at least two cylindrical portions, one for receiving the threaded neck and the other for receiving a portion of said handle adjacent said neck; said one threaded neck receiving cylindrical portion being secured to said tube and having a U-shaped cross-section; the other handle receiving cylindrical portion in cross-section including a first flange extending radically outwardly from the extremities of the legs of said U-shaped portion and a second flange extending perpendicular from the extremities of said first flange in a direction opposite from said U-shaped neck receiving portion; a cylindrical flange extending from the bight of the said U-shaped neck receiving portion of said cap in the same direction and parallel to the legs thereof, said cylindrical flange being spaced from the legs to tightly receive therebetween the threaded neck of said handle; said legs of said U-shaped portion having threads on their inner surface for receiving the threaded neck of said handle, said second flange tightly receiving said portion of said handle adjacent said threaded neck with said shoulder of said handle abutting against said first flange; said tube including a reverse turn and a portion spaced from and lying generally perpendicular to said handle; said portion of said tube being apertured; an apertured roller rotatably mounted on said portion on said tube; a layer of absorbent material covering said roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,359 describes a moistening device adapted for use in wetting the adhesive coating of envelope flaps, a flexible handle providing a deformable reservoir therein and having a cap-equipped opening for filling the reservoir with liquid, a stem extending from said handle, said stem being provided with a passage thereon communicating with said reservoir, a mounting member carried by said stem and extending laterally therefrom, said mounting member being equipped with a plurality of restricted flow passageways opening through the surface thereof and communicating with said passage, a sleeve provided with a plurality of openings therethrough rotatably mounted upon said mounting member, and a sponge roller carried by said sleeve, said mounting member being provided with an annular rib extending laterally therefrom, and said sleeve being provided with at least one slit extending longitudinally therealong and with an annular recess aligned with and receiving said rib, said sleeve being removably mounted upon said mounting member, the split portion of said sleeve being operative to facilitate movement thereof onto and off of said mounting member about said annular rib.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention relates to a fluid applicator device. It includes a handle member, a dispensing member, an applicator member and a fluid dispensing means.
The handle member acts as a container member adapted to receive and store a fluid. The handle member has an opening, and has a closure device openable and closeable at the opening for insertion of at least one of: a fluid; and a fluid-containing cartridge. The handle member also has a dispensing end connected to a dispensing member.
The dispensing member is elongated and substantially cyclindrical, the dispensing member being connected to the handle member so as to receive fluid therefrom. In some embodiments, the handle may be a single component, while in others, it may be an assemblage of components. The dispensing member may likewise be a single component or an assemblage of components. The dispensing member has a plurality of apertures to create a dispensing manifold.
The hollow applicator member is located around the dispensing member, and may preferably filly extend over the end of the dispensing member, as well. The hollow applicator member is an absorbent, deformable, resilient, sponge-like material, and it is rotatably connected to the dispensing member. The hollow applicator member has a large contact portion with a first outer diameter and has a small contact portion with a second outer diameter, the second outer diameter being at least 20% smaller than the first outer diameter.
The fluid dispensing means is located at the handle and adapted to move fluid from the handle member to the dispensing member to the hollow applicator member via the dispensing manifold.
In some preferred embodiments, the fluid applicator device handle member and the dispensing member may be formed of a single component, while in other embodiments, they may be formed of two or more separate components connected to one another.
In some embodiments, the present invention fluid applicator device fluid dispensing means is a telescopic pumping mechanism wherein the handle member comprises at least two components telescopically connected to one another whereby compression caused by closing the two components pumps fluid from the handle member to the dispensing member and through the manifold to the hollow applicator member.
In other embodiments, the fluid dispensing means is a squeeze pump and the handle member has a flexible structure that may be squeezed for dispensing fluid. In yet other embodiments, the fluid dispensing means is a piston and piston drive. The piston drive may be a rotatable, threaded component connected to the piston or it may be a slider connected to the piston. The piston drive may include a segmented track for metering the piston drive and for controlling the dispensed fluid volume.
In some embodiments, the dispensing member has a single diameter and the hollow applicator member has a single inside diameter adapted to fit the dispensing member, and the hollow applicator member has a first thickness at the large contact position and a second thickness at the small contact position, wherein the first thickness is greater than the second thickness. In other words, it has a single inside diameter and two different outside diameters, the smaller being toward and at the end.
In other embodiments, the dispensing member has a first outer diameter position and a second outer diameter position, and the first outer diameter position is greater than the second outer diameter position, and the hollow applicator fits over both the first outer diameter position and the second outer diameter position.
The fluid applicator device, in some embodiments, further includes rotation means connected to the dispensing member and the hollow applicator member, and is rotatable relative to at least one of the dispensing member and the hollow applicator member. The rotation means may be any rotation means, such as a rotatable sleeve, a plurality of bearings, or at least one ring. This ring may be a flexible seal O-ring. In some preferred embodiments, the fluid applicator device has at least two the flexible seal O-rings.
The fluid applicator device of the present invention may further include an applicator member cover adapted to fit over the hollow applicator member. This cover may include an attachment means for securing the cover to the handle member when it is removed from the hollow applicator member.